DeathnoteSonic at the Winter Olympic Games
by Angel the Hedgehog 01
Summary: hilariousness,love,and tragedy.me and my friend dont sell L made this.have fun.


"I'm bored…" Sora groaned unhappily at Catrina.

"Stop whining. It makes you annoying…" Catrina said flatly.

"… That's not very nice…" Sora said quietly, typing away quickly at the computer. Catrina peered over his shoulder, blinking her eyes as she scanned over the writing.

"That should be "pointless" not "painless"…" Catrina corrected.

"_Shut up and lemme do my work!_" Sora bellowed angrily.

"Sorry, just trying to help… Gawd…" Catrina mumbled quietly, sitting down with her DS once more.

"Jeez, _enslaving_ my soul to do this… Just wrong…" Sora grumbled.

"I did not! You _chose_ to do it," Catrina began in irritation, "You could have said no!"

"I'm too nice to say no!" Sora groaned.

"So am I, damn you!"

L wandered in next to Sonic.

"… Guys?" Sonic asked in confusion, tipping his head.

"… Is something wrong? Do… Uh, we need to go?" L said.

"No. Catrina," Sora began, glaring at her as she stuck out her tongue, "Enslaved my soul."

"Did not. You so chose to do it yourself, dumbass," Catrina replied flatly.

Light let out an anguished cry as he ran in with Tails behind him.

"I. Can't. TAKE IT ANYMORE! He's constantly TALKING TO ME! How am I supposed to work, Ryuzaki!" Light screamed.

Tails kicked at the ground. "… I'm just curious about what your writing…" He mumbled sadly. Sonic walked over and hugged Tails tightly.

"Hey! He's just curious! He can't help it!" Sonic snapped. L sighed quietly.

"First of all, Light-kun, we are not here to work on the Kira case. We are here to have a good-natured competition. In the snow… In Canada… In a large resort… Full of snow… I CAN'T DO IT!" L sobbed, hiding his face in Sora's shoulder.

Catrina stared at L. "The hell is his problem?"

"He has issues against snow. He got stuck in it when he was smaller and was in a mound of snow for two days straight," Sora said, patting L's back.

"… Err… That… Sucks… Uh… Yeah. By the way, Light and Sonic, Misa and Amy are coming," Catrina said.

"WHAT?" Sonic shouted, disappearing into a cabinet, leaving behind a small dust cloud. Light looked around frantically before shoving L over and sitting on Sora's lap, while L climbed on top, still crying.

"What… The… Fu-"

"SONIIIIIIICCC!" Amy squealed, zooming through the room and ripping open the cabinet.

"Oh god! Stalker! No! Noooooo!" Sonic said as he disappeared behind Amy's kisses.

Catrina was roaring with laughter as she fell out of her seat, slamming into the floor and pounding her fists on the ground as she laughed.

"Light-kun?" Misa said, peering her head around the open door. She saw the pile of men on the couch, including Sora, and stared in confusion.

"… Is it Yaoi Time already?" Misa asked. Catrina was now sobbing with tears of laughter while Light let out a scream and fell off of Sora, causing L to fall with him and end up in a tangle of limbs.

"Oww… Light-kun must learn how to not overreact to what Misa-Chan says," L grumbled painfully.

"WAFFLES!" Sora screamed suddenly. Every head turned to face him, except for Catrina, who was too busy laughing to pay attention.

"What…" Light began.

"The…" Sonic said flatly.

"Fu-"

The Death Note/ Sonic Olympics! … Part 3

(We lost Part 1 and 2, so you'll just have to do with the crappy conversion of 1 and 2 put together! Mwuahahaha!)

Catrina stared at Sora as he wrapped his hands in white bandages, once in a while blowing his blond bangs out of his face.

"Why exactly are you wrapping your hands?" Catrina asked in confusion as she pulled her boots on.

"... Because. If I decide to deck someone, I won't make my knuckles bleed due to the cold weather," Sora replied logically.

"… Yippee… Very logical Sora. Don't you find it kind of weird that we're the only people that are different sexes and we're paired up in the same room?" Catrina said, stopping her preparations and staring at Sora.

"Not really. They don't perceive me as a threat to you," Sora said. Catrina blinked, tipping her head.

"… Threat?"

"Yes. If you were paired up with Light or someone else, they would be afraid that either one of you would try to do something… Sexual with each other. But, since you're paired with me, apparently that makes you safe," Sora said, finishing tying his hands.

"… That's stupid. Freaking stupid. Really, really freaking stupid. Ultralord stupid. Goddamn fucking stupid ass rules…" Catrina mumbled angrily. Sora laughed, rolling his eyes and tugging at his scarf.

"So, what the hell are we doing today?" He asked, standing and dusting his black coat off.

"Speed Skating and Figure Skating," Catrina replied, "Do you ever look at the flippin' LIST!"

"Nah. I have more important things to do," Sora said.

"LIKE WHAT?" Catrina snapped, enraged at his stupidity.

"… I have girls to check out. And my girlfriend. And L. And Light. And-"

"I GET THE GODDAMN POINT! YOUR LAZY!" Catrina screamed.

"… Yes. Now let's go, procrastinator," Sora said with a grin, slipping out of the room. Catrina flipped him off as she followed him, zipping up her coat and bracing herself for the cold.

L shifted as he pulled on his layers of sweaters, shivering and mumbling to himself angrily. Sonic looked over at L, who was suiting up and stretching.

"Dude, are you okay?" Sonic asked, tipping his right arm over his head and bending to the left.

"It's fucking COLD!" L snapped.

"… Well, someone's in a bad mood," Sonic mumbled quickly, stretching to the other way.

"Hell yes! I'm in the snow, I'm freezing, I have to ignore the Kira case, and I heard banging noises last night! IT'S FUCKING KIRA'S FAULT!" L raged.

Sonic winced at L's shout. "Oohhhhhkeyyy… Time to walk away now…" He said, slipping out of the room nervously.

Light grinned happily as he got ready. "Haha… Ryuzaki's probably tripping his shit right now. That banging idea was genius, Tails," He hummed happily. Tails grinned happily.

"Yup. I found out he has problems with loud noises. There's no way he got enough sleep last night," Tails bragged.

"… Haha… Next thing you know, L's up in my face and screaming about Kira."

"Who?"

"… Never mind." Light said as he wrapped a scarf around his neck. "Ready, Tails?"

"Yup. Let's go," Tails said brightly.

Misa giggled happily as Amy got ready. "Last night was fun! We should do that again some time!"

"Uh-huh!" Amy chimed, pulling on a cute pink overcoat.

Misa put twin bows on her blond hair, forming small piggy-tails along with leaving her hair down.

"Oh, that's cute!" Amy said, leaving the room.

"Oh, how rude!" Misa snapped, running after her.

Everyone formed a line outside of the skating rink. "Do we have any volunteers to start the figure skating? Step forward!" Light and Catrina stepped forward. Catrina looked over at Light.

"Oh, what the freak?" Catrina said, her eyes widening. Light grinned and licked his lips, stretching. Catrina socked Light.

"FOUL!" The narrator, Matsuda, shouted.

"FINE. EFF THIS! I'm getting goddamn COFFEE!" Catrina shouted, walking behind the line.

"…. Ohhh… Kay… First up, Light Yagami! Don't let his name backwards fool you, he's quite good at this!" Light flipped Matsuda off, who proceeded to make a heart with his hands and a cocky grin in return.

Light skated out onto the ice, looking about, as if he was confused. L stared on at him, and for a moment, Light almost thought his heart fluttered. It was probably the ice cream he ate for breakfast, though, so he shrugged it off.

"Light will be skating to Die Fledermaus, a beautiful and daring challenge! Will he be able to tackle it?" Matsuda said excitedly as the music began. Light dashed across the ice, spinning artistically. L looked over at Catrina, grinning. "I have a plan to avenge you…" He said.

Light skated by and L stood up. "I LOVE YOU LIGHT!" He screamed. Light slammed into the glass, groaning in pain. Catrina roared and scrambled with laughter, falling out of her seat. L stood up. "Are you okay Light?" He shouted.

"… I'm so happy…" Light said as he turned over onto his back, tears of joy forming in his eyes.

L's jaw dropped in shock and Light roared with laughter.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it Ryuzaki!"

Catrina stopped laughing and looked over at L. "I will avenge myself, thank you."

Light stood up to his feet and blinked in shock as he realized the song was ending. "No!" He said, gaining a little speed and spun around 6 times, jumping into the air and spinning 4 times and landing perfectly. Light quickly spun himself into an elegant pose. Catrina gritted her teeth angrily. "This is war…"

Matsuda seemed to ponder greatly over Light's performance.

"… 8.5!" Matsuda's voice rang out and Catrina screamed angrily. Light grinned and bowed, skating off the ring. Light strode up to L, grinning. L took a few frightened steps back. "Thank you for getting me a good score, Ryuzaki," Light chimed in a sickeningly-sweet voice, kissing his cheek. L turned a bright red and hid his face in his hands.

"WOOO! YAOIIIII!" Sora screamed.

"Sora Masiuki!" Matsuda called out. Sora groaned.

"Aw, fuck man…" Sora said, standing and slowly skating out to the center.

"Sora will be dancing to the Death Note theme!"

"AW, FUCK MAN! THAT'S FUCKIN' HARD!" Sora screamed, "OBJECTION!"

"Tough! Get ready!" Matsuda cried with an evil grin.

Sora sighed and pulled himself into a pose. The guitar line started and Sora swung into action, weaving around the ring intricately and jumping into the air, spinning. He almost fell over when he landed, but soon caught his balance. Then the step came. Sora kicked around his legs in a flurry of steps, and messed a few unhappily, then did one last spin before posing.

"9!" Matsuda shouted excitedly. Sora bowed and skated off, slamming into the wall the in the exact same place Light did.

"FUCK THIS NON-TRADITIONAL SHIT!" Sora screamed angrily, climbing into the sitting area. Light roared with laughter while L stood up and pointed at him, screaming at the top of his lungs another Kira rant.

"Errr… Sonic!" Matsuda called out.

Sonic skated out, letting out a few 'rah's of coolness.

"Sonic will be dancing to-"

"My own theme!" Sonic said with a grin.

"What? We… Don't have that…"

"Then there won't be any freakin' music, will there be?" Sonic said with a grin. Catrina groaned.

"Do I have to do _everything_ by myself?" She asked as she chucked her PSP at Matsuda, "You break it, I'll kill you!"

Matsuda screamed in horror, scrambling to catch it and finally catching it just before it hit the floor. "Whew…" Matsuda said as he started to set up the PSP to the microphone. Sonic tapped his foot on the ice impatiently, glaring at Matsuda.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon… HURRY UP!" Matsuda dropped the PSP off of the table and Catrina screamed angrily.

"YOUR LUCKY IT'S FUCKING DURABLE!" Catrina shouted. Matsuda looked like he was going to cry as he finished setting up the PSP. Catrina felt a twinge of guilt as the song started.

Sonic did a dance of awesome on the ice as he swooped around and spun and flipped and did the awesome crap of awesomeness.

"… Just because your mean to me, you get a 3," Matsuda said flatly. Catrina came up to the stand that Matsuda was sitting in with a popsicle in hand.

"Err…. Sorry…" She said quietly, pouting and handing it to him. Matsuda smiled.

"ALL IS FORGIVEN!" He exclaimed, hugging her happily. Catrina winced and her arms sort of spasmed, showing her temptation to deck him.

"Yay… Hugging…. Love you too…. GET THE FUCK OFF NOW!" Catrina shouted. Matsuda giggled nervously and released her, licking the popsicle suggestively on accident. A few cheers from the gay guys sounded out in the crowd.

"You have no idea… How _bad_ that looks…" Catrina said, backing away from the stand.

"Huh? Oh. Never mind! I don't mind!" Matsuda said cheerfully.

"Err… That's… Err… Gross…" Catrina said.

Time passed, and it soon got to Catrina's turn.

"And… Catrina Louise!" Matsuda called out, still happily eating his popsicle and making the gay guys in the crowd go "WOO!"

Catrina slid out onto the ice, looking around quietly.

"She will be dancing to Lithium. Beautiful, eh? But will she be able to outshine Raito, Ryuzaki, and Sora?" Matsuda asked, clinging to his microphone and squealing in excitement.

Catrina shrugged with an "Ohkay?" face.

"WAIT! I HAVE A SOLUTION!" Matsuda screamed. "10! YOU RECEIVE A 10!"

"…. No. Lemme do my goddamn dance!" Catrina snapped. Matsuda squeaked and shrank down in his seat, starting to play the music.

Catrina glided around gracefully, never missing a step or a beat. When the music came to a close, she spun to the center and did a fancy and pretty pose.

"10! IT'S STILL A 10!" Matsuda screamed.

Catrina rolled her eyes in irritation. "… Thanks?"

Everyone that competed was cheering for Catrina, while Light was busy moping due to loosing.

"I can't believe I lost…" He mumbled.

"Screw the next part of the games! We're going out DRINKING!" Sora screamed excitedly. Tails looked up.

"What? … But… I'm not old enough…" Tails , bummed out.

"As for today, you are officially 21 Tails. If you use this card anymore besides today, the police will notify me, and I'll kick your sorry ass," L said brightly, handing him a fake I.D.

Tails smiled as he stared at the I.D. "That's okay. I don't want to anyway. I can break the law tonight!" He cheered. Sonic stared at Tails in horror.

"HOLY SHIT DUDE! Aren't you supposed to be INNOCENT?"

"Not since last year!" Tails said.

"That's the year his balls dropped!" Sora said with a laugh.

Catrina stared at Sora. "… No. BUT I KNOWS! I KNOWSSSSSS!" She said, spazzing. "Him and Cream kinda… Yeah…" Tails turned a pink color.

"Don't tell them that!" He said, "How did you know anyways?"

"…. I just do. I have my ways. But now I have a way to get back at chuuuuu! Eh, young grasshoppa?" Catrina said excitedly. Tails stared at her in confusion. "What now? What are you even SAYING?"

Sora sat up in his seat. "Basically, she's saying that she somehow knows what you did, due to connections, and now has blackmail potential against you. Along with that, she's calling you her underling, or, in simpler slang, her bitch," He said, pulling down his goggles over his eyes.

"Holy shit man…" Light said, staring between Sora and Catrina. "You understand that?"

"…. Yes. We have our ways. Just like fish means go," Sora said. Catrina nodded vigorously.

"EEHH! L! COME SIT ON MAH LAP!" Sora said happily, patting his lap. L stared at Sora. "… What?"

"I have a good question Sora! WHYY?" Catrina asked.

"Because. HE SHALL BE MY DRINKING PARTNER!" Sora said, hugging L happily.

"Dammit… And who's going to be mine?" Catrina said. Everyone began vigorously pairing off with each other, leaving Light behind.

"GODDAMNIT!" Catrina screamed. "NOT YOU!" Light stared at her. "…. Just for that, I'll drink you under the table."

"OH, IT'S ON BITCH!" Catrina shouted. Light winced at her shouting, rubbing his ear. "Just don't scream at me all night…"

Catrina's face screwed up in disgust. "THAT SOUNDS SO WRONG!"

"STOP SCREAMING AND START SCREAMIN' 'BOUT WAFFLES! DA BLUEEEE KIIIIIINDDDD!" Sora screamed suddenly.

Light looked back at Sora in shock. "That's fucking NASTY!"

"Bet 'chu like eatin' 'em!" Sora said with an evil grin that made even Satin shiver in his toasty warm home.

"That's DISGUSTING!" Sonic said in disgust.

Sora snuggled his head onto L's shoulder as he sat down. Catrina looked between the men, lost beyond measure.

"Blue… Waffles? … I'm not gunna ask…." Catrina said. Light leaned in her ear, quickly explaining what they are.

"Oh my god! SORA!" Catrina shouted in shock, hiding her face in her hands. Light patted her back gently.

"Alcohol shall help. You'll forget with ease," Light said with a small smile.

"Thank god! Glass of Tequila and 15 shots of Whiskey first, please!" Catrina said, hugging Light. Light blinked in confusion. "… TO THE BAR!"

~3 hours later and with 59 shots of Whiskey and 20 glasses of Tequila, along with other mixtures no one can remember~

"TO DA WINDOWWWWWSSS, TO DA WALLS!" Sora screamed. "TO THE WALLS! TO THE SWEAT DROPS DOWN MY BALLS, ALL THESE BITCHES CRAWL!" L shouted along with him, sitting on Sora's lap and drinking some mixture of alcohol. Tails giggled.

"Didn't you say you weren't going to not drink Ryuzaki?" Tails asked.

"WOOOOOO! I LOVE ME SOME ALCOHOLKIE!" L said happily, hiding his face in Sora's shoulder and hiccupping.

"Weeee are the rulers, of the newww woorrrllddddd…." Light sang. "And weeeeeee kill the criminalsssss foooorr fuuuuuun….. Buuum buuum buuum…." Catrina roared with laughter.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer! We take one down, pass it around, 99 bottles of beer on da wall!" Catrina said. Everyone began to pass their drinks. L's concoction went to Sora, Sora's to Light, and Light's to Catrina. Catrina held two and tried to drink them at the same time.

"Goddamnit! No bueno!" She said, dropping the drinks and pulling a bottle of beer from the counter.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" L and Sora screamed. Some of the alcohol dribbled down the sides of Catrina's face as she finished, gasping happily.

"WOOOOOOO!"

Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, Misa, and Amy were hiding in the corner, frightened by the mostly respective people and how they had quickly become wild party animals. Sonic quickly took off on a drunken run and was later pulled over for running under the influence, while Tails rushed to the bathrooms to get sick, and Amy and Misa started pulling out big money and betting against winning Patty Cake.

"Who wants to kiss me!" Light shouted, thrusting his arm in the air.

"…. SHE DOES!" Sora screamed, shutting his eyes and pointing at Catrina.

"Whaaaa? Yo mama!" Catrina shouted gleefully. Light kissed her gently and Catrina's brain farted, shutting down.

"… Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Catrina said, staring up at him. "Wha'chu doiiiiiiiin'?" She asked innocently. Light laughed and hugged her.

"Do you know how friggen' cute that is?" He asked. Catrina giggled.

"I know it, I know it. WOO! I KNOW SOMETHING!" Catrina cheered. "Wait! … Joo!" She said, pointing a finger at Light. "Do that again!" Light blinked and kissed her once more. Catrina squealed a little, rapping her arms around his neck.

"WWOOOOOOOOOO!" Sora whistled, punching his fist in the air.

"SQUAAAAB!" L screamed. Sora roared with laughter. Light pressed Catrina up against a wall and continued to kiss her. Right now, Catrina's I.Q. was about 3, due to the fact that she was drunk, and so she went along with Light and frankly didn't give a shit of what he did, just as long as he didn't rape her.

L stared at the two, interested beyond measure. "I can do better than that!" He jeered. Light pulled away and looked at L.

"Prove it!" He snapped.

"Ta whooooo?" Catrina slurred.

"Both of us!" Light roared. Sora threw back his head and laughed so hard that tears rolled from his eyes and falling out of his chair. L somehow stayed in the chair and was in his normal position.

"Yer on!" L said, standing up. "Who's first?"

"MEEEEEEEEE~!" Catrina sang. "Ladies fiiiiiiiirst~!"

L kissed her seductively then kissed Light.

"Daaayuummm…. You win…" Catrina said, giggling madly. Light nodded in agreement, having to put up a hand to stop his head from continuing its floppy dance.

"Wha'do I win?" L asked.

"…. I dunno…. MOAR BEER!" Catrina screamed. L "rahhh"ed in agreement.

~The next morning…. "OH GOD!"~

Catrina was the first to open her eyes, and was snuggled up against somebody. "…. Ehhh?" She said groggily, feeling like people were mining her brain. "Rampu!" Catrina said, the lights turning on. And who would be there? Light. A shirtless, almost seductive looking Light. Next to L. And next to Sora.

"What the fuck…?" Catrina said slowly. L's chest was covered in lipstick kisses, which were probably from Sora. The color resembled Catrina's lipstick. Scratch that. It was Catrina's lipstick. Sora's button-up shirt was half-undone at the bottom, and Light's shirt was hanging on the edge of the bed. "…. Am I a whore now?" Catrina wondered sadly.

"My mother-freakin' cookeh…" Sora said, rolling off the bed. "Ow….."

Catrina snorted and covered her mouth, shaking with laughter. "Oww… My head….." L said as he opened his eyes unhappily. "Wait…. Where the hell is my sweater… And why is there lipstick on my chest…?" He pondered slowly before his eyebrows narrowed in a cross between anger and joy. "Sora….." L growled.

"I'm not gay!" Sora screamed from the floor, raising a shaky hand.

"Your in denial Sora…. I think…. I don't fucking know anymore…" Catrina groaned from the opposite side of the bed. "Oww… Headache… Like…. Seriously…." Light finally opened his eyes, looking a little hazy for a moment.

"What the… Well hello there…" Light said, his eyes widening a little.

"Err…" Catrina stared into his eyes, blinking and confused as to what exactly she was supposed to do. "Hi?"

"Well, this is welcoming." Light said, stretching a little and looking over. "…. Oh god. This again?" He said flatly.

"Again?" Catrina asked.

"You'd think we were handcuffed again…" Light mumbled angrily.

"Wha?" Catrina said unhappily.

"… I want my panda…" L mumbled.

"Alright, who knows what?" Light called out in confusion. "Cuz' I can't remember shiiiiiit….."

"I FOUND MY POKEMON CARDS!" Sora screamed suddenly from the floor.

"Okay, so we're in Catrina and Sora's room." Light said. "….. That doesn't help."

"I can account for everyone." Tails said knowingly from another bed, smiling.

"What the hell!" Catrina shouted, accidentally snuggling into Light.

"Weeeeeeeeeeelllll…." Tails began. "You guys got all drunk last night and made out with each other, Sora decided he was a woman and threw L's shirt off and kissed him with your lipstick, Light and you snuck off and made out then passed out together, and L and Sora climbed into the same bed thinking it was Sora's." Tails said with a bright smile.

"Duuude…. I'mma brother lady now…." Sora said.

"I passed out with this idiot?" Catrina exclaimed. Light looked a little hurt.

"…. I sort of knew what I was doing…" He mumbled hurtfully, looking away. Catrina felt a twinge of guilt and bit her lip. "Awkward… Sorry… Just… Goddamn miners are working overtime in my head…"

"I need me some coffee…" Sora said, wandering out. L was dragged by his ankle out by a handcuff that connected them together.

"Weeee…." L said quietly.

"Grand… Another weird day…" Catrina mumbled.

~End~

~Not really…~

~Later on that morning, gathered at a very hungover breakfast~

Catrina trumped down the stairs, followed by Light.

"Man, my head fucking hurts….." Catrina grumbled.

"Suck it up. We all have the same thing going on…" Light said in irritation.

"Fuck you!" Catrina snapped.

"…. Is that an invitation?" Light asked with a small, cocky grin.

"I would kick you in your balls, but we're walking down stairs, and I don't want you to fall on me…." Catrina grumbled. Light rolled his eyes and grunted as L bumped into him.

"You knock me over, you die." Light snapped.

"Bring it on!" L replied angrily. "Usually I would restrain myself, but I'll take you on any day, Kira!"

"I'M NOT FUCKING KIRA!"

"Obviously. Catrina doesn't have the potential of being Kira."

"That's not-! What the fuck man!" Light snapped. L snickered quietly as they walked, following Tails, who was merrily humming "joy to the world".

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sora screamed at the two men.

"…. Fine."

"Be that way…"

"I will! If you're going to have my bloody kiss marks all over your chests, you sure as hell are going to listen to me!" Sora shouted angrily. L silenced himself and sighed, slouching even more than usual. Catrina bit her lip as they reached the bottom, wincing and covering her eyes at the bright lights.

"Oww…." Catrina said painfully. "Goddamn lights…."

"That's not nice. First you accept me, then you damn me." Light said unhappily.

"Oh my fucking god, NOT YOU! LIGHTS! I SAID LIIIIIIGHTSS! NOT LIIIIIGHTT!" Catrina said. L laughed.

"Scream any louder and I might just hear you over the sound of my awesomeness…" Sora taunted.

"FUCK OFF SORA!" Catrina screamed angrily, sitting down at the table. L sat on Sora's lap as usual, sliding his plate over and starting to eat.

"What's up with the lap thing?" Catrina asked, looking between the two men.

"The chairs aren't comfortable enough." L replied flatly, adjusting. Sora shook his arm in the air, trying to reach his fork.

"I can't reaccchhhhh!" Sora whined. L rolled his eyes and turned, feeding Sora a little.

"Yaaaaaaay…." Sora said quietly.

"You have no idea how gay that looks!" Catrina exclaimed.

"You say that's gay… How about this?" Sora asked, licking L's nose.

"Ewww…. Don't lick meeee….." L said quietly, rubbing his nose and licking Sora's in return. Catrina facepalmed.

"Ohhhh god….." Catrina said. "That just looks girly."

"Then how about this?" Sora asked, kissing L and licking his lips.

"Ooohhh my gooooddd!" Catrina said, slamming her head into the table. The men roared with laughter while Misa raised her arm in the air.

"Uhm, guys? We have an event today." She said gently.

"What time?" Catrina growled.

"… 8 at night."

"Oh good, I'll be good." Catrina said with a smile. Light looked up.

"Call me Ishmael…." Light grumbled.

"What now? Stop with the English lessons Light! My brain hurts. And I'm currently getting fed by L." Sora snapped.

Sonic looked at everyone.

"I got arrested last night." Sonic said finally.

"For what?" Catrina asked.

"Running under the influence…."

"You dumbass….."Catrina said with a roll of her eyes.

"Liiiiiiightttt-kuuuun…." Misa whined. "Can I have 200 dollars?"

"What?"

"…. Misa-Misa lost them all betting…. So can she have some more?" Misa asked with a cute smile.

"…. Fuck off Misa." Light said sourly. Catrina snorted and covered her mouth, starting to eat quickly.

"If ya wanna be mah luver, you have gotta giiiiive, making friends forever, cuz' that's the way it iiissss~!" Sora sang. L roared with laughter and so did Light.

"Dude, your singing a chick song!" Catrina exclaimed.

"I know. I like singin' chick songs. All the men luuuuuuvv it." Sora said with a grin.

"Don'chu have a girlfriend?" Catrina piped in fright.

"….. Yup. I don't think she'll mind if I have a few "guy friends"…" Sora said, snuggling his head into L's shoulder. Light laughed even harder and hid his face in his hands.

"Nooooo comment…. Noooooo comment at allllll…." Catrina said slowly.

"Awww tell me what'chu want, oh tell me what'chu want, what I really really want, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, what I really really want is to make you wanna say~!" L sang. Light laughed even harder.

"Oh god… I'm surrounded by morons…" Catrina groaned. Light rubbed his head and laughed once more as the men went on.

"Did someone put alcohol in their food?" Light asked. Amy raised her hand.

"I did." She said with a giggle.

"Seriously!" Catrina asked.

"Yep. Sabotage." Amy said with an evil grin.

"But we have an advantage now… The guys on the Death Note team are all hung over…" Catrina said. "By the way, what is it?"

"Extreme Snowboarding." Amy replied.

"Cool."

"Dweedo." Sora said before taking a bite of food.

"What does that _mean!_" Light asked.

"Basically it's his way of saying cool." L and Catrina said together.

"Now you can understand him L?"

"Yeah….?"

"How?" Catrina asked.

"… I don't… Know…" L said in confusion.

"Good answer." Catrina said with a shrug.

~At the event~

Light looked over at Catrina. "Hey, could I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"Err… Yeah?" Catrina said, following him to one of the many halls.

"Truthfully, last night, I was just buzzed. I remember everything that happened." Light said.

"What?" Catrina asked. "Like what?"

"Like this." Light said, kissing her. Catrina gasped a little and stared at him in confusion, too shocked to say anything.

"Wha… Err…. Meep…" Catrina squeaked, blushing and looking down.

"So?" Light asked, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

"… Meep…." Catrina said again, blushing even harder. Light grabbed her gently and lifted her head, staring into her eyes. Catrina's heart fluttered and she blushed as bright as a tomato.

"Do you know how cute that is?" Light said with a grin. Catrina gasped a little as the memory of what had happened last night rushed over her like a cold waive.

"Oh god… I made out with you…" Catrina groaned.

"Yes." Light said.

"And with L."

"Yes."

"And L made out with you."

"Sadly."

"But I made out with you."

"Yes."

"And we almost slept together."

"Yes."

"Damn we were drunk…" Catrina said. Light almost looked even more hurt.

"… Right…" Light said, taking a few steps back.

"Wh- I didn't mean like that! I swear!" Catrina exclaimed.

"I understand… You were drunk. You didn't know what you were doing. It's okay…" Light said quietly, looking away. Catrina hugged him and kissed him quickly.

"No, that's not what I meant Light." Catrina said unhappily, hiding her face in Light's chest. Light wrapped his arms around her, staring down at her.

"You mean that?"

"Yes…" Catrina said quietly. Light lifted her head once more, kissing her gently. Catrina returned the kiss, rapping her arms around his neck. She found Light's tongue begging for entrance and opened her mouth, allowing their tongues to ensue a flurry of passionate dances. Light pulled away, panting a little along with Catrina.

"That…" Light began. Catrina stood on her toes and kissed him once more, hungry for the feeling that was surging through her body. Light's hand fumbled for her jacket zipper and unzipped it, and a cold air embraced Catrina.

"It's cold…." Catrina mumbled. Light grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back to the now-empty locker room.

"Better…" Catrina said, kissing Light once more. Light brought her back to Matsuda's office, which was even warmer, and shut the door, locking it.

"The blinds…" Catrina grumbled, shutting them. Light cleared the desk with a sweep of his arm, sitting on it. Catrina kissed him once more while Light slowly laid back. His hands snaked up her shirt and he skillfully pulled it off along with her jacket. Catrina giggled a little when his hand got stuck in the jacket.

"Here…." She said, pulling the jacket off his hand. Light undid her bra strap and pulled it off, tossing it to where her jacket and shirt was. Catrina unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, throwing it to the side. Light undid her pants and pulled them off. He shifted to climb on top of her, and ended up flailing and falling off the desk. Catrina giggled, peering off of the desk.

"Are you okay?" She asked lightly.

"Peachy…" Light grumbled, climbing on top of her and enveloping her in his warmth.

~A few hours later~

Light came out of the room with his hair very messy looking, and Catrina came out after him a few minutes later, a very pink color. There stood Sora and L, their arms crossed and their feet tapping.

"Busted." Sora said flatly.

"How was your wild romp?" L asked in irritation.

"Crud… Meep…." Catrina said, hiding her face in her hands.

"It was good." Light chimed, smiling.

"Liiiiiiiight…." Catrina hissed, blushing even more. Matsuda sat in the corner, a camera in his hands.

"Priceless. My desk, my office, my camera, my porn." He sang happily. Catrina's head snapped around to face him.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my gooooodddd…" Catrina squealed, blushing so hard that tomatoes were put to shame. Light hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay…." He said. Then rage surged through Catrina.

"I'm going to fucking KILL YOU THREE!" She screamed.

"KIRA!" L shouted.

"No! I'm Kira!" Light interrupted angrily. L's jaw dropped.

"…. CONFESSION!"

"WAIT!"

"WATARI!" L screamed.

"OBJECTION!" Light shouted. L dashed forward with handcuffs, tackling Light and handcuffing his hands behind his back.

"Wait? What?" Catrina squeaked, staring at the two in confusion.

"Catrina, this man has killed many people over the world. He's Kira." L growled, pulling at Light's arms and causing him to grunt painfully.

"How can you prove that?"

"Not only do we have a confession, but we have this!" L said, holding up the Death Note in the air.

"How do you know that's his?"

"Fingerprints and handwriting analysis." L replied.

"But… Dammit…." Catrina looked down. Watari came along and started to drag Light away along with L. Light struggled against them, trying to reach Catrina. Catrina began to cry, clenching her hands.

"Light!" She screamed, tears drenching her face.

"I will never forget you, Catrina!" Light shouted, starting to cry as well.

"You assholes!" Catrina shouted, shrinking down to the ground. Sora hugged her, almost in tears himself. Light yanked away from L and Watari, kissing her one last time before letting himself be dragged away. Sora let his tears slip while Matsuda chucked his camera at the wall angrily. L soon returned and bent down in front of Catrina.

"Hey…"

"Go the fuck away…" Catrina grumbled. L bit his lip and sat down on the ground.

"Catrina…."

"GO AWAY!" She screamed, bursting into tears again and hiding her face in Sora's shoulder. L bit his thumb.

"…. I hurt as well, Catrina. He was my first and only friend. I, too, feel betrayed…." L mumbled.

"Did you let yourself love him though! Did he stand up for you and correct someone who was being accused? NO! SO GO THE FUCK AWAY OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Catrina screamed. L winced at her shout and stood, drifting out of the locker room.

Later on, the games were cancelled due to the events that happened.

Light was sentenced with death, and was later killed by lethal injection, which Catrina attended.

Sora later ran away to Canada, and never left his girlfriend's house, and was later reported to have gone insane and killed the mailman.

L stopped solving cases and went into a deep depression, soon living inside the orphanage he came from and letting one of his successors take over.

Misa went insane with depression because Light died and was put into a mental hospital, and died two months later after slamming her head so many times against the wall that it cracked open.

Sonic continued running around, oblivious to what happened. To this day he continues to get pulled over for running under the influence.

Amy still chases after Sonic.

Tails still explains and stays sober, but once in a while sneaks some alcohol from a near-by neighbor.

Catrina was depressed as anyone else, and found out a month later that she was pregnant with Light's child, which is a Neko. She keeps the baby, and names him Hikaru, meaning Sunset, after his father.

"At times our own light goes out and is rekindled by a spark from another person. Each of us has cause to think with deep gratitude of those who have lighted the flame within us." - **Albert Schweitzer**

**The End (For real)**


End file.
